


DESIRE DEAL

by Pyna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Established Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Eventual Smut, F/F, Sassy Raven, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyna/pseuds/Pyna
Summary: Clarke and Lexa met 8 years ago, however life got them separate for 6 years. Now, they found each other again, but in different lives. Clarke is married and found herself questioning her chooses. Lexa is suffering the consequences of said choice.  Can they find a way to be together?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	DESIRE DEAL

**Author's Note:**

> Before you beggining reading this story, dear reader, I must warning you.  
This is a work that will be posted once a month.  
Not only that, but it will also be a slow burn fic.  
Also, English isn't my first language so in advance I apolagize for any grammar mistake that can apper. 
> 
> Happy Reading,  
Pyna.

**Chapter one**

**Into Her Maze**

Clarke woke up with a dung at her room, it was Finn packing again in another business trip. As she become conscious, she could hear the cursing under his breath.

“Shit. I woke you, didn’t i?” He said as he continued to pack unimpressed.

“Well, yes” the blonde said after a sing. “ The sun isn’t even up yet. What time is it?”

“ 5 Am. Okay. why are you sarcastic now? You know my job is about travelling.”

“Its not that and you know it...Damn it.” she gets up "Do I really have to wake up and argue with you yet again about-

“About what, Clarke? Your needs? Your emotions? Come on!” He shrug.

“Now, you are being mean. You knew how I was when you asked _me_ to marry _you_, remember that!” She was furious. Its badly morning and here they’re fighting again.

Clarke has no time for this bullshit, so when she heard Finn shut the door she let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that this was her marriage. She always thought that marriage is a synonym of partnership, but now she is questioning why even bother have a partner who isn't there for her and she isn't there for them.

So, as the day passed by she found herself on her favourite Coffee shop, at the TondDc Avenue. The Grounders is a quiet place where you can enjoy your steaming latte during brunch hour.

"Fancy see you here, blondie"

Clarke responded with a smile.

"Hey, Rae!"

" So, trouble in paradise?"

"How did you know?"

"Baby, you're frowning while reading a gossip magazine" Raven laughed and Clarke knew she was right.

"Hey, this suuuper important" Clarke answers as if it was a matter of fact. Then she sigh "Yeah… but, he doesn't know what to do. And I don't know what to say or even feel." At that Raven grabbed her hand.

"Clarke. Take a time… So, changing the subject… We are planning on make a party at our house, you in?"

"No way. Anya's making a party?"

"She is. But I'm cleaning everything afterwards. I gotta follow the rules with that woman."

"She is your woman" Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah…" she said taking a sip of Clarke's Latte. "tonight, at 8PM. Alright?"

"Ok. See you." She said as Raven walked away.

  * ■■■■●■■■■●■■■■●

In front of 812 apartment, Clarke was 46 minutes late because she didn't know what to wear or if she would buy a simple wine or go all tequila tonight. So after almost a hour she decided to go with a white v-shirt and skinny Jeans. When she knocked the door, the one to opened was Anya.

"Clarke Clarke Clarke, please tell me that this in your hand is Alcohol." Anya voice was in a Snape tone.

Clarke let out a smile. This was Anya being sarcastic.

"All yours. Am I the first?"

"Please." The dirty blondie said with a tiny smile "Not in a hundred years."

Clarke actually loves this part of Anya. She thinks it fits perfectly with Raven's energy. As Raven was fire, Anya was air. Each elements filling the other.

As she walked the doorway somebody tiny with strong hand come to bear hug her.

" O!"

"Wanheda!!!" Octavia let out " oh my God. Oh my God. Ok, I got tell you. "

"Baby, let her take her sit then we can share the news" Lincoln said. As Clarke took her sit on the couch, the gentleman offered her a glass of wine.

" ok. I'm pregnant!"

" Oh my God!" Clarke jumped to hug the Brunette. "OOh my God. How- when- what? Give me another hug"

Octavia was giggling at Clarke reaction.

" so, we are a week in. So. I'm so happy."

"We are so happy for guys!" Bellamy let out "I'm going to be a Uncle!"

" we gonna be aunts. We gonna be aunts. oh oh- we going to be the best aunts, An. " Raven completed to Anya.

" ok, that so nice. Such a good news. " Anya said with a sincere tiny smile.

As the night went on, they continued talking about the baby's future, suggestions of names.

Then, they all decided to play some cards game. However, Bellamy went on about giving the baby a Historic name, just like their parents, Lincoln and Octavia was just not into it. They believe that the name should reflect their relationship.

Clarke shout her mind from there. She was happy for her friends,she was. But what she is living at home surely is telling her that she isn't going to have a baby so soon. She loves children.

Once at her medical residence she attended children with cancer, and it was her favourite thing. Children are so brave, so full of life, so innocents, without knowing the bad.

  * ■■■■●■■■■●■■■■●

_Ding. Ding._

"I got it." Anya said. "Hey Lex… come in"

"Hi Sis, how you-"

" Lexaaaaaaaaaa" Raven yelled at back. Lexa shocked her head, as she came closer to the coach she noticed Clarke, the blondie who makes her heart beat faster everytime. And 6 years wasn't enough to erase the memories of the one who got away. Clarke smiled at Lexa, a polite smile.

"Hello everyone." The green eyed Brunette spoke quietly.

" God- Lexa. We have news!" Octavia let out which made Lexa look towards her. The younger Black was rubbing her tummy. And at the motion Lexa eyes glint with emotions.

" oh my- O this so nice. Jeez Lincoln you could've told me sooner."

" We wasn't so sure. Back then, well. We going to have a little one soon, Lex. This so precious." Lincoln was fully proud to be a dad and was so happy for Octavia to be his best friend and lover in this journey called life. "You're precious, baby." He said kissing O's forehead, then the check, then the lips.

"Yeah… get a room you guys!" Lexa said with a smile on her face. Bellamy nodded at Lexa. She nodded back as a sign of brotherhood that both build along the years, and both think that the couple should get a room.

As she turned, she noticed Clarke looking at her. Lexa returned the smile and nodded at her. Clarke eye roll at her while smiling.

At the corner of the room, Anya and Raven noticed, and gave each other a knowing look.

"Lexa."

"Clarke. Hello." Lexa took a seat next to the blondie.

" Always formal."

"And you always-" she stopped before she could say that the woman in front of her was truly _beautiful_. And like that she remembers _Clarke didn't choose you, Lexa... _ "Always smiling." She says instead.

"Well, now I am." _GOD CLARKE CAN YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR EX. _She let out a sigh. "so- they're are discussing a name. For like 25 minutes or so." She informed, so Lexa couldn’t feel left out.

"Uh- I guess they would name the baby Spirit or Shadow" she smiled, talking with Clarke was easy. **It's** easy. "That's pretty much how O and Linc sees each other."

"Yeah." Clarke sips her wine. Clarke couldn't deny she thought about getting back together with Lexa before getting married. But Lexa was so focus and had so much to conquer that she felt like she would stop the Brunette of achieving her full potential. She wasn't wrong. And it broke them.

"How is Finn? Everything good?" Lexa asked suddenly.

"Finn? Yeah. He's good. He's traveling at work." She answered smiling but let out a sigh. She can pretend it was good, but her body couldn’t. And the other woman could see it. But Lexa's the most politely person and said nothing but:

"That's nice. Uh- would you like another glass of wine?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

As the taller woman walked towards the kitchen, she was suppressed by her sister.

"God Lexa, it’s torturous to look at that." Anya whispered-yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry that all my interactions with Clarke are like that." She was so tired of her sister telling her to forget the other woman. She really did tried. She went out with so many other women, Laura was nice, Eva too. But no one was like the blue eyed woman with milk skin, that made her legs tremble with silly loving words. She couldn't go there. She has to stop herself. She choice Finn, not Lexa. And now they’re civil towards each other, never knowing too much about the other, passing months without speak with one another. “She and I are just friendly towards each other...” She says pouring the wine.

“Okay, I’m just looking after you.” Anya concluded.

“Better we go back. Or they’ll think we’re hiding…”

As the both took their seats, the discussion topic went towards how is going to marry first, Lexa or Bellamy.

“Come on! I’m a wild single man, who likes to party. Come on!”

“Well, Bell, I’m sure Lexa’s lesbian reputation that 'lesbians love marriage' gonna be factor to look at.” Octavia eyeroll at him.

“Touché.” Lexa said with a wink. “Here is your drink.”

“Thanks” Clarke whispered.

“Are you actually thinking about settling?”Lincoln asked intrigued.

“Well, I don’t see why not. I’m on my thirties.” She said with a shrug to finish the topic. 

As the conversion fluid the hours passed by like blink of eye. Soon everyone was living and Raven, as promised, started to clean everything. On her own way, of course, throwing everything on the floor and vacuuming it. The blakes’re gone. Just Lexa and Clarke stayed to clean the dishes.

“So, are you really thinking about settling?”Clarke asked as she passed the plate to Lexa dry it.

“Yeah” She laugh at the thought. “I think so. I just need to find the one.” _Even though, I always thought that would be you._ She let it unfinished.

“She’s out there, Lex.” Clarke said in a low voice, to contain how she feels about it too. “Anyways, how’s work?” at that Lexa smiled.

After years of hard work and hustle, Lexa was the name of her law firm. Clarke wasn’t wrong about her becoming the next name partner, and she putted the up her sleeves and went full force into it.

“I thinking we’re going to open a new office at Europe. I’m not so sure how the others will take it. But for now, it’s the topic of the next monthly meeting. I got high hopes.” She could deny that she was happy for it. Lexa and her sister came for a background of if you want to achieve high you gonna work. 'Victory stands in back of sacrifice' philosophy.

“That’s sooo good, Lexa.” Clarke hugged Lexa

“I KNOW!” She smiled at the blondie. They were now so close, they could feel each other, they’re breathing each other. So when they saw each others eyes, blue and green found a maze of emotions left unsaid, the colors of their eyes forming a amazing canvas as they come closer. As their noses touched, either realized how close they’re.

“That’s a really good news, Lex.” the raspy voice was incredible intense.

“Yeah…” Lexa continued as they still hold together.

“Hey guys!” Raven come in and scared both tearing their apart in a jump.

“Raven!”

“Clarke!”

“ok, WTF is happening in my kitchen?” Anya yelled at back.

“Baby, you kitchen is… ok, it’s chill, cool. really cool. Look at that wall”

“Raven, please. You loud.”

“You never complained befoooore”

“okay bae. hug and kiss.” Raven was smug and Anya loved it. She couldn’t handle when her girl, was like that. And also, she knew why her girlfriend acted like it. “So, Clarke and Lexa maybe it’s time for you, guys, to go… It’s almost midnight… ” Clarke and Lexa were looking extremely embarrassing and blushing.

“Yeah. Gonna call a cab.” Clarke dried her hand and went to get her phone.

“That’s fine, I can drive you.”

Raven and Anya gave each other another look. _poor Lexa._

During the drive the air as heavy. Clarke was thinking about their first date, and how they’re so excited and how they giggled at each other. When they hold each other earlier was like the first date moment, like who would give in first. When she looked at Lexa, her eyebrows wore frown, she was in deep think. Clarke was liked when at the dark room of their college apartament, the only light came from Lexa's Desk. Lexa’s glass sliping from her nose, eyebrows frown, her hair in a bun, coffee by her side, very single detail that Clarke still remembers makes her feel things she shouldn’t for her ex lover.

Lexa knew that her and Clarke has some history, but she couldn’t be naive to let it go to another direction. She’s loyal to Clarke, she respect her that much. Clarke it’s a little tipsy tonight, the brunette will not do a thing that will make both of them regret.

“So, here you go.” Lexa now notice that Clarke was staring at her, with a longing in her eyes. “You ok?”

“uh? Yeah. All good.” She said taking a way a lock of hair to behind her ear.

“ok. uh, good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lex”

But after Clarke said those words, her autopilot come in. She got closer and closer to Lexa. She could feel Lexa perfume, the same earthly perfume. Her hand come to brush Lexa’s cheek, that amazing high cheek bone. Her lips came closer to her skin, that taste was there, she could feel it when her lips meet the corner of Lexa’s plumb lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please, let me know what you all think in the comment section below and don't forget to leave a kudos, your feedback is very important to me.
> 
> See you next month.


End file.
